Anthony
Home World: Earth First Appearance: '' Back In Business: Part 1'' Anthony is a human-Talismartial hybrid in the Razor franchise who first appeared in'' Back In Business: Part 1''. Razor: Omniverse First Appearance: '' Back In Business: Part 1'' Appearance ''' Anthony is a dark-skinned boy with long, black, straight hair. In his normal form, Anthony wears a jungle green shirt. He wears black shorts, and green sneakers. In his hybrid form, he wears a black gi with a black belt, and he has green skin with orange eyes and hair. In his purebred form, Anthony resembles a tall, muscular humanoid with dark green skin. He is adorned with various types and pieces of old Aztec jewelry and a large golden helmet/crown with very long orange hair. He also gains a small round shield that is said to be the fabled Stone of The Sun, the Aztec Calendar attached to his left arm. '''Powers and Abilities * Weapon Improvisation '- Anthony can use or create improvised weapons, allowing him to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc., and instantly use them effective offensive purposes. * '''Weapon Proficiency '- Anthony needs only to pick up a weapon before he instantly becomes proficient in it. The first time he picks up a sword, he can spar with masters, the first time he uses a bow, he can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that he should not understand comes naturally to him. * 'Martial Arts Intuition '- Anthony can intuitively understand all martial arts, utilising them like they've trained in them for years. ** '''Aikido: '''A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. ** '''Boxing: Martial arts which derives from punches and sportsmanship. ** Capoeira: A Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. ** Dark Martial Arts: Fighting styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. ** Elemental Martial Arts: Combining the powers of the elements with combat skills. ** Judo: Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. ** Jujutsu: Anthony can manipulate the opponent's force against them, rather than confronting it with their own force. ** Karate: A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. ** Kung Fu: Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. ** Muay Thai: Combining fighting with grappling, punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes. ** Mystical Martial Arts: Combining supernatural powers with combat skills. ** Superhuman Martial Arts: Martial arts skills achieved via superhuman abilities. ** Tae Kwon Do: Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. ** Traditional Martial Arts: More known than Mystical Martial Arts. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. ** Wing Chun: A self-defense fighting style that uses solid stances, focused strikes and swift parrying. Razor: Turbo First Appearance: Come Together: Part 1 Appearance Anthony forms look a bit different than the ones in Razor: Omniverse. His jungle green becomes lake blue, his orange hair becomes dark yellow, and his gi becomes black and blue. His eyes become yellow. Powers and Abilities Anthony has the same abilities as before, just enhanced by Ryan's Takonian energy. Appearances * Come Together: Part 1 (first reappearance) * Come Together: Part 2 '' * ''Beach Dazed (cameo) Razor: Trilogy and Razor: Legacy Appearance In Razor: Trilogy, with the upgrades Parallax has made to her, Anthony now has thick, dark green skin. Anthony has gained sharp fangs. He wears a Void Army ''suit with purple piping. In Razor: Legacy, he looks the same and wears the same thing. When restored to the good side by Ryan, he wears a ''Void Army ''suit with blue piping. '''Powers and Abilities' Anthony has his past powers, but with upgrades from Parallax, allowing his powers to have a more powerful effect. He has also unlocked more arts. Appearances * Lost and Found (first reappearance) * Scattered * The Way Home: Part 1